More Than You Know
by elainenichole
Summary: Can these best friends grow into something more when all they've ever felt was friendship towards each other?


_AN: I don't know if anyone remembers this story but I was posted like a couple of years ago. Formally called "Valley." _

_Anyhow, so this is basically what I call a safe/fun story. Not that all stories are not fun. It's simply Troy and Sharpay as best friends, but they turn into something more. I going for the whole they-do-stuff-that-normal-best friends-shouldn't do approach. I'm excited for what's in store for you all!_

_Well, I hope you give this story a chance and think of the wonderful possibilities. Feedback and suggestions are welcome. =]_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: Adorable and Lovable <span>

"Trooooyyyy"

"Troy!"

"TROY!"

This whole time Troy had been walking towards the school building, thinking Sharpay was walking right behind him. That was until he heard his name called and turned around to see her still by his car.

"Shar, what are you still doing over there, come on!" Troy yelled since she was quite far away.

"But Troy my muscles hurt." She whined in a baby voice.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?" Troy asked amused while walking up to her.

"Give me a piggy back ride."

"Oh no Shar. I may do that when we're alone, but I'm not about to do that at school."

"Come on Troy, it's the least you can do, after you made me go to the gym yesterday and condition with you for THREE HOURS!"

"I wanted company." He said simply.

"Come on Troy." She said giving the cutest face on this earth, that Troy had ever see. It was her "_Baby" _face.

"Man, Shar, why do you have to do the face?" He said, slowly giving in.

"Because it works." She said with a smile and sweet voice.

"Ah, fine, hop on." He said squatting for Sharpay to hop on.

"Eek, Thank you, thank you." Sharpay said with excitement, while jumping onto his back.

"I love you Troy, you're the best." She whispered in his ear, still in the child-like voice. Giving him a hug with her arms around his neck.

Troy just rolled his eyes and mumbled "freeloader." Not meaning for Sharpay to hear, but she has ears like a dog, so she did.

"I at least gave you a 'thank you' and an 'I love you' Troy." She said in her ice queen attitude that tends to come out now and then. "At least you don't hear me mumbling 'ass' to myself in the reference of you."

"Oh, but you do Evans, you do."

"Really?" Sharpay said looking confused. "Huh." Clearly this new information was quite interesting to her.

Troy and Sharpay now made it to the entrance of the school. When they got into the building people just kept staring at them, as they made way for her locker. It's not everyday that you see the Basketball King, give the Drama/Ice Queen a piggyback ride.

Everyone always thought it was odd that they were best friends. They been best friends, since they were practically born, but once high school hit, 9th grade, Troy started "neglecting" his friendship with Sharpay. Causing her to become angry and to be known as the Ice Queen. 10th grade was the year Sharpay was at her peak of anger, especially at the arrival of Gabriella Montez. Sharpay hated how Troy's friends accepted Gabriella and not herself. One night Troy felt the need to fix things with her, so he went over to Sharpay's house. After a long night of yelling, crying (from Sharpay), hugs, and friendly kisses on the forehead and cheek, they were able to start rebuilding their friendship.

Once they made it to Sharpay's locker, Troy was about to put her down, but Sharpay protested.

"No, no, give me a ride to homeroom." Sharpay exclaimed.

"What am I, your servant?" Troy said.

"Of course not silly, now get by books." She said the last part in a demanding tone.

Troy just let out a big sigh and began to turn her combination since he knew it by heart.

"Hey Troy." Said a bubbly voice, which came from the crowd of students. Troy looked around for the voice and then spotted Gabriella coming towards him.

"Oh Hey Gabriella, what's going on?" Troy said, giving her a smile, once she got to him.

"Oh, nothing, how-" Gabriella started but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay said genuinely, cutting Gabriella off.

Gabriella looked up, startled. Not realizing Sharpay was on his back, since another student blocked Sharpay from her vision.

"Oh, uhh, Hey Sharpay, what are you doing up there?" Gabriella asked uneasily.

"Oh, Troy's just being the gentleman and carry me to class."

"Oh, how nice of him." She said looking down. "Uhh, look I got to go, I'll see you guys around." With that Gabriella quickly made her way to homeroom.

"What's with her?" Troy said grabbing Sharpay's books with one hand and supporting Sharpay by the leg with the other. They then made their way to homeroom.

"What! Couldn't you tell?" Sharpay said as if it were obvious.

Troy just turned to her, since her head was next to his, over his shoulder. Troy just shook his head 'no' not knowing what Sharpay knew. At this Sharpay heavily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Troy, you are hopeless, didn't you know Gabriella likes you?"

"What!"" Troy exclaimed putting Sharpay down in front of the staircase. Sharpay frowned at this and gave a slight whine.

"Not now Shar." Referring to her pouting. "So she likes me?" Troy asked wanting to be sure.

"Yea and she probably wasn't thrilled that you were carrying me."

Troy just stared off into space, while Sharpay gave him a weird look.

"You don't like her…do you?" Sharpay asked.

"No, Yes, I mean, maybe." Troy stammered.

"MAYBE!" Sharpay looked at him open mouth, as he led her up the stairs to homeroom, by the arm. "Troy, you tell me everything, why did I have to _ask _you if you liked Gabriella."

"Shar, I said 'maybe' and I don't know, these feeling's just emerged recently so just drop it." Troy said once they got into the classroom.

They both made there way to the seats in the front right next to each other, as Gabriella sat in the very back.

Gabriella looked on as Troy whispered something in Sharpay's ear causing her to giggle like mad and for him to smile. She was very envious of Sharpay to say the least.

At that moment the tardy bell rang and Ms. Darbus strolled into the classroom.

"Well, Hello students. It seems no memos have been sent from the office, but I have some news to share. The drama club will be taking a trip to _Theater Hall of the Arts,_ it's a museum that's three hours outside of Albuquerque, and they have invited the Drama department of East High and West High, for the same day and time I might add, to attend a tour. I've decided as a little treat to my homeroom, for those of you not in drama club, that you can attend these exciting festivities. It will cost nothing and will be held in one week's time, I know it's _very_ short notice. I'll need the permission forms signed and returned back to me by this Friday. Now, who'd like a permission form?"

About half the class raised their hand. Sharpay and Ryan's among them, of course.

"Troy you should totally go it'll be fun." Sharpay said excitingly. Just because Troy Bolton was the star of last years musical didn't mean he was a part of drama club, but he did decide it over.

"What the heck, why not." He said raising his hand. Once Gabriella saw this, her hand shot up as well. Gabriella gestured towards Taylor, her best friend to raise her hand, which she did with an eye roll. Chad upon seeing Taylor raising her hand raised his hand as well.

Troy stared at his best friend, as if he was crazy. "Chad, what are you doing, you hate theater stuff." Troy whispered to him.

"Yea, but Tay's going." Gesturing to his girlfriend behind him.

"Oh, I forgot to add it'll be on Saturday morning, we'll leave here at the school at 7:00am." Ms. Darbus said.

Chad and Troy stared each other worriedly and both mouthed 'Basketball.'

"Okay, guys that's enough for today, I'll see you tomorrow!" Yelled Coach Bolton to his team after the four-hour practice they just had.

While Coach and the rest of the team headed for the locker room, Troy stayed behind to throw some free throws.

After a few shots the gym doors opened and in came Sharpay followed by Gabriella.

"Hey, there's my '_Tickle Me Elmo!'_" Sharpay exclaimed as she walked towards Troy.

"Huh?" Gabriella said.

"Well, Troy here is very ticklish on his ribs, he's starts to giggle like a little girl, and it's so adorable." Sharpay said with a slight twinkle of humor in her eye.

"Oh" was all Gabriella could say with a slight smile, but a little disappointed that Sharpay knew such personal information.

"Shut Up Evans." Troy said throwing the basketball at Sharpay, only to have her awesome reflexes catch it.

"Gabriella, don't listen to Shar, she gets crazy sometimes. I've told her many times to get therapy, but she never listens." Troy said.

Gabriella began to giggle as Sharpay said "Hey! That was not nice!" Throwing the basketball at his head causing him to severely stumble, and only to have Sharpay break out in hysterics.

"You shouldn't be talking about niceness, Shar." Troy hissed, rubbing his head, as Sharpay shrugged and Gabriella trying to contain her laughter.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Oh, well Gabriella was tutoring me in Physics and Ryan left so we don't have a ride…So will you gives us one?"

Troy pretended to think about it then simply said "No."

"Troy! What the mess!" Sharpay said, stomping up to him.

"Shar, I was just kidding, just let me get change." With that Troy headed off to the locker room, as practically the whole rest of the team, plus coach Bolton, came out and headed out the door.

"Wow, Sharpay, I wish I had a guy friend too be so close with as you are with Troy. Or actually a guy like Troy." Gabriella said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh, it's no big. Troy's just good for his piggy back rides." Sharpay said jokingly, getting a laugh out of Gabriella.

Sharpay and Gabriella had a weird relationship. They hardly ever hung out, unless they were with the whole gang, which consist of Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and herself. They could act as such best friends at times and other times, as awkward acquaintances. But they were getting better at the best friend part. They starting to hang out at the mall together more and Sharpay has even started calling her 'Gabbes' or 'Gabi' while Gabriella called her 'Pay.'

The gang was a tight group of friends, but they were all close to somebody. Taylor was close to Chad and Gabriella. Kelsi and Jason were close, Sharpay and Troy were _really _close, and Ryan was close with Kelsi also. It made Jason a little uncomfortable.

While Sharpay and Gabriella waited, Sharpay picked up a basketball that was lying on the ground and began to dribble it. She then walked over to the three-point line. She dribbled a little more before she made the shot. The ball went into the net like butter; she did this about five more time with it going in each time.

"Wow, Pay, I never new you were so…good at basketball."

"Oh, all the credit goes to Troy. This is his motto 'No best friend of mine is going to be clueless about basketball and not know how to shoot a free-throw.'" Sharpay said mimicking Troy. "He insisted that I know a thing or two about basketball." Sharpay chuckled.

"Well that's really good. All I can do is make lucky shots now and then."

"I'm pretty sure it's not that bad, Gabriella." Sharpay laughed.

Just then Troy came out of the locker room showered, dress, and with his gym bag on his shoulder "Are the ladies ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup let's go." Sharpay exclaimed grabbing Gabriella by the arm and heading out the door.

Once they made it to Troy's car, Troy put his bag in the trunk then said "Hey Shar, why not let Gabriella sit in the front." Troy said. He knew Sharpay would sit in the front, she always did. If someone ever sat there Sharpay would simply say 'Get out of my seat' and they'd moved.

That's why Sharpay couldn't help but give Troy a silent look saying 'But that's MY seat.'

Troy replied with a look saying 'Get over it!' With that Troy climbed in the driver's seat as Sharpay got in the back. Gabriella and Troy were talking and every now and then Gabriella asked Sharpay something to get her into the conversation. But Sharpay only gave one-word answers secretly saying 'leave me alone.'

After a little while, they made it to Gabriella's house. "Thanks for the ride Troy I'll see you tomorrow." She then gave a wave and walked into her house.

Troy then turned around to look at Sharpay. "Get in the front Shar."

"No! That seat belongs to Gabriella NOW!" Sharpay said pouting.

"Sharpay get your ass up here, and stop acting like a child." Troy said.

Sharpay thought about it for a while, then got out of the car and went into the passenger seat and sat down.

"You're lucky you're so adorable." she mumbled to herself.

"And you're lucky you're so lovable," he said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what'd you guys think. Second chapter is complete, though I want to see y'alls feedback first just incase I need to tweak something.<em>

_Review! :)_


End file.
